kingsleyheightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nice Guys Finish Last
Nice Guys Finish Last is the fourth episode of season one of Kingsley Heights, and the fourth episode overall. It aired on June 22nd, 2012. Plot Layla is talking to Heath again, making fun of him for acting so desperate. Heath tries to walk away, but Charlotte overhears and steps in and defends him, making him more embarrassed. Layla laughs and walks away, and Heath tells Charlotte that while he appreciates the gesture, he doesn't need her help. Charlotte tells him that he's too much of a nice guy, and he'd just let her walk all over him. Brianna is talking to Katherine, who is still covered in blue ink. Katherine is still fuming with anger about Clarisse and Queen, and Brianna tries to distract her with something else, but instead Katherine gets angry at her and tells her to piss off. Brianna takes offence and picks up her bag and storms off. She bumps into Jocelyn, and begins frantically apologising. Jocelyn notices that she's crying and asks her what's wrong. Brianna drags Jocelyn into the girls' bathroom and tells her what happened, and how Katherine was being unreasonable. Jocelyn says she feels bad for her and hugs her. Ashley, Brittany and Alice are eating their lunch when Savannah approaches them. Brittany asks where Charlotte is, seeing as they've basically been attached at the hip since the day they met. Savannah tells them that she's been avoiding Charlotte, because she found out that her dad is moving because of a job, and she didn't want to tell Charlotte. Ashley tells her that she has to let Charlotte know because it's important and "friends don't just leave friends behind like that." Savannah says she knows, but she hates saying goodbye until she's actually leaving. Queen walks up to Leah, and tells her she knows about what happened with Toby and that he got suspended. Leah apologises for getting so angry at her, but Queen tells her that she understands how hard it must be for her. Queen tells Leah that she has a surprise for her, and to close her eyes. Leah does, and Damien calls out surprise. Leah laughs, then tells Queen that Damien's not a surprise, even if she is happy to see him. Queen tells Leah that she originally thought Leah was upset because she didn't see Damien all week. Damien says he's glad she didn't miss him too much, with a huge smile across his face, and Leah gives him a hug. Queen looks around awkwardly before joining in their hug. Amanda is talking to Gianna again, and Courtney is walking by, while texting. She notices the girls in front of her, and says hi. Amanda says hi, then tries to walk off, but Gianna grabs her arm and pulls her back. Gianna introduces herself and Amanda, to which Amanda sarcastically replies, "Yeah, it's a pleasure." Courtney tells them that she was supposed to meet her friend Andrew, but she hadn't seen him anywhere, when Andrew sneaks up behind her and asks if she's looking for him. Amanda suddenly shows an interest in Andrew, while Courtney gets to know Gianna. Heath is in the locker rooms, when Ben walks in. Ben doesn't notice Heath at first, until Heath asks him why girls hate nice guys so much. Ben tells him that he doesn't talk to guys in the locker rooms, and tries to awkwardly avoid the subject, but Heath insists on talking. Ben gets angry and tells him that "Girls like bad boys, and nice guys finish last! That's just how things work!." Heath realises that Ben is annoyed with him, and stops talking. Queen is sitting, eating lunch with Clarisse when Clarisse hears her name being called over the loudspeaker, telling her to go to the principal's office. Queen and Clarisse look at each other for a moment, before realising that Katherine must have told the principal what she did. Clarisse packs up her bag and Queen wishes her good luck, as well as packing up her things. Clarisse walks off, and Queen confronts Katherine, who is eating lunch alone. She asks Katherine why she told the principal what Clarisse did, and Katherine just laughs, saying she has no proof of anything. Queen asks Katherine if she's happy with herself, and Katherine sarcastically says that apart from the blue stains, she's got nothing to be unhappy about. Heath asks Luke and Anthony to help him look more like a bad boy. Gale and Courtney walk past, and Luke asks if they can help them with something. Courtney warily says okay, and Anthony asks if she can let them into the drama department's costume cupboard. It cuts to Gale and Courtney, talking to their drama teacher about trying to organise some costuming for their play, and asking if they can borrow the key to the costume cupboard. Their teacher says yes, and lends them the key. Courtney and Gale walk away from their teacher, before Courtney texts Luke, saying that they've got the key and to come to the drama room. The scene cuts to the next day, when Charlotte walks in and sees Queen and Leah watching something. She asks what's going on, and they point to Heath, who's had a complete makeover, and is hitting on a random girl. Charlotte approaches him and asks what he's doing, and Heath replies arrogantly and insults Charlotte. Charlotte says that she's friends with Heath, not whoever he is pretending to be, and Heath ignores her. Charlotte asks why he's pretending to be somebody he's not, and says that she thought he was her friend. Heath continues to act arrogantly, and Charlotte storms off, crying. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Content